If i was a Rich Guy
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: Kiba is a Rich snob, but somehow he lightens up when hes around a cirtain blonde... and when he relizes All the riches wont mean anything.. SetoJoey
1. Default Chapter

Hey I'm back! Um… This is my first attempt at Yu-Gi-Oh! Yaoi, so be nice! Um to my fans (I cant believe I actually have fans now!) I know your used to me doing Digimon, and I'll be back to doing that soon. But before I start, I have a thought. I have a BAD habit of not finishing stories. Only lately have I actually finished them. So, here's my thought. Between the following stories tell me if I should continue one of them.

Doesn't Really Matter (Digimon Dai/Ken)

Return Of The Tamers (Digimon Takato/Henry)

Everybody Loves Somebody Sometimes (Yu Yu Hakusho Yusuke/Kurama)

Then tell me in a review or Email me at yaoiking2004 (AT) gmail . com

And final note, unfortunately, I think updateing just got limited to weekends :(.

Disclamer: Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 1

Seto Kiba sat at his desk. He had been overworked from the end of the month inventory that he had. But somehow, despite the long hours, that was the only time he felt happy.

"At least I know its getting done!" He said to himself. "Any other way those fools that work for me would just be pissing around. But me, I'm on task and focused."

He heard a voice from inside the room.

"You're also overworked and tired."

Seto jumped at the voice but then recognized it.

"MOKUBA! First off, DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! Second, shouldn't you be in bed?"

Mokuba nodded and came toward Seto's desk.

"Yes I should, but so should you."

Seto shook his head.

"I have to get this done by the Friday!"

"Seto, you can't do all this by yourself! I demand you go to bed right now!"

Seto looked over and smiled.

"As much as that bossy attitude make me happy, and tells me maybe you could take over someday, I'm the boss here. Now go to bed!"

Mokuba sadly did as he was told. Retreating to his room and going to sleep.

-

(The next morning)

Yugi and Joey were walking to school, but they were both quiet today. Joey had some problems he wasn't going to bother with, like how he just lost his job and didn't know how he was going to pay bills. But he was more concerned with Yugi anyway.

(Joey's P.O.V.)

Yugi is really quiet this morning. I wonder what's wrong.

"Hey Yug. What's wrong?"

"Oh… I… have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Well… I'm in love."

(Normal P.O.V.)

Yugi and Joey were both gay. They both knew it, but somehow for them, it was still an awkward subject.

"Oh?"

Yugi nodded nervously.

"Well," Joey said, "Who is he?"

"Will you promise you won't say I'm crazy?"

"Yugi, I've seen some crazy stuff in my life. They all seem to surround you, but their not you."

"Okay.. well… its…"

"YOUR CRAZY!"

Yugi rolled his eyes. Joey laughed.

"IM KIDDING! Who is he?"

"It's… Yami"

Joey smiled a little. "I figured. You seem to be into him."

Yugi was a little stunned.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Joey wasn't going to say it, but the guy he had a crush on was crazier!

-

They had finally got to school and to class. There was Joey's Crush, Seto Kiba.

Joey didn't know why he liked Kiba, because he was such an ass! But somehow he was.

He looked over and noticed Kiba putting his head down on the desk. As the class let out he walked over to him and nudged him. "Kiba! Class ended."

Seto looked up and looked in Joey's eyes. Joey looked back.

"Listen Kiba," Joey said. "I know you think I'm just a dog. But I can tell, you REALLY need more sleep. I guess ill leave before you yell at me."

Kiba was a little stunned at this. Joey was almost to the door.

"Wait." Kiba said, "Why do you care?"

Joey turned back around.

"Whether you believe it or not, I care about you. So does Yugi, Tristan, and Tea. So, why not get some sleep?"

Seto sighed. "I can't sleep I have a deadline and… This in none of your business mutt!"

Joey was a little upset, but figured this would happen. He turned around and started walking.

"Sorry Kiba. Just trying to help."

-

Kiba was able to do nothing but think about the blonde all day long. Something inside him made him warm that someone, other than Mokuba REALLY cared about him. But then he snapped out of it and thought he was losing it.

He sat at his desk typing away that night. It was about 9 pm. He heard joey's words again.

"Whether you believe it or not, I care about you. So does Yugi, Tristan, and Tea. So, why not get some sleep?"

Kiba reluctantly turned off his computer and went to bed.

-

The next day, Kiba was wide awake and ready to go. He saw Joey and Yugi talking, and saw them split ways. Kiba then walked over to Joey.

"Joey…"

Joey was freaked. Not only was he coming over here but… HE CALLED HIM JOEY!

"Yes Kiba?"

"Um… thanks… for the advice."

Joey almost fell over.

"Your welcome. Anytime."

Kiba almost walked away, but turned back around.

"Joey… do you need a job?"

"Um… yeah actually… my dad doesn't work and I just got fired."

"Well then… I want you to have a job, only if you want it."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Come to my house tonight after school I'll explain it then."

He started to walk away but Joey stopped him.

"Kiba, why are you being so nice to me?"

"That… is a good question."

And with that he walked away.

TBC! I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Um… yeah! Chapter 2 in the same day! Kind of short, but SOMETHING.

Chapter 2

Joey got to Kiba's house as soon as he could. There was a security guard at the door.

"Hi I'm Joey. I'm here…"

"Wheeler?"

"Uh.. Yeah."

"Come on in"

He was led upstairs into a big office. There was Kiba.

"Joey," Kiba said. "How are you at computers?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Alright. Here is the job. For 15 an hour…" Already Joey liked this… "Monday through Thursday 4-8 input this data…" Points to a book with numbers "…of all the money Kiba corp. spends."

"So, I'd be… your accountant?"

Seto nodded "Pretty much. I really have no idea why im trusting you with this… so don't screw up okay?"

Joey nodded. "I won't let you down boss!"

"Good. Now, I have dinner waiting for us."

"Wa? Really?"

Seto nodded.

"Thanks Kiba."

Seto looked at Joey, and did something Joey never thought he'd see… a smile on his face.

'WOW!' Joey thought 'I never thought I would see that… he's so sexy when he smiles. He should do it more often.'

Joey smiled back.

They got to the dinning room, where there was a big table full of food.

"Wow. Kiba, you didn't do all this for me did you?"

"Yes. And by the way…" Kiba had a look on his face like he didn't know what he was doing. "…Call me Seto."

Joey was dumbfounded but kept it inside and nodded.

They both sat down, right across from each other.

The two of them ate, and when they were done, Kiba spoke up.

"Joey, you know me, so know what I'm about to say is REALLY hard for me."

"Okay, what is it?"

Kiba was looking away; Joey could tell this was hurting him.

"Joey… I'm sorry. I'm sorry I always called you a dog, and hurting you. The other day you showed me you really are my friend. So I'm sorry. And… I have to go… I'll see you tomorrow."

Kiba left the room and secretly was crying to himself.

"This money isn't making me happy. Is it really possible he could?"

TBC


	3. Mokuba's Advice

Hey everyone! I'm sick :(. Thanks for the reviews! I think AFTER this story, I MAY go back and finish ALL my stories! I think I'm going to finish "Doesn't really matter" first. Anyway… Kiba is very out of character, I know, but I thought it would be a good story, and you guys are agreeing with me so far! I hope you enjoy it! Next note: my PLAN is to write a LOT this weekend. I'm still going to break the chapters up in parts, but that means, if I get to write as much as I plan to, there should be a lot of chapters up by the end of the weekend:). Okay here we go…

Chapter 3

Joey arrived at Kiba's place 10 minutes early. He would rather be early than late. He walked up and rang the door bell. Kiba came to the door.

"Hello Joseph," He said with his unusual smile. "Good to see you, especially early. Are you ready to get to work?"

Joey nodded his head.

"Good but first, I have dinner for us again. From now on, even if you get here right on time, we will have dinner first, okay?"

Joey nodded but wondered where these manners in Kiba came from all the sudden!

Kiba led him into the dinning room and they ate. Both of them couldn't keep stop looking at each other.

Kiba decided finally that it was time for Joey to go to work.

(About 10 mins later)

"So you think you'll be okay Joey?"

"Yeah, doesn't seem too hard. What are you going to be doing while I'm working?"

"Well… I'm going to spend some long-overdue quality time with Mokuba. He thinks his big brother is a workaholic and thinks this will never happen, so, I plan on proving him wrong!"

Joey giggled. He liked this side of Kiba, and wondered why he never showed it before.

Kiba left and Joey started imputing the numbers.

-

Kiba knocked on Mokuba's door.

"Hey, Mokie. Are you in there?"

Kiba heard a thump.

"Are you okay?"

Mokuba opened the door.

"I was about to ask you the same thing! You just called me Mokie! You haven't done that since…"

"The last day at the orphanage… Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"I know what it is."

Kiba looked a little shocked.

"What is it then?"

"It's JOEY!"

It was Kiba's turn to fall over.

"What are you talking about!"

"YOU LIKE HIM!"

Seto looked annoyed, but the truth was he was worried that Mokuba would see through him and see he was right.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh please Seto, You have been different the last few days, and after spending dinner with him you're calling me by my old name!"

Seto came into Mokuba's room and sat down.

"Come on Seto, I'm your brother. First, you don't really think id have a problem with it do you? Second, you can talk to me about anything."

Seto nodded and closed the door.

"Okay Mokie. I always thought you would be the one to come to ME but… I have to talk to someone about it. It used to be… I absolutely hated that guy… I mean, he was annoying and… I don't know…"

"You know," Mokuba spoke up, "People think YOU'RE annoying. They think that you think you're better than everyone. But they want to be you're friends. Joey, Yugi, Tristan… they all do. But you keep acting like that. Anyway keep going."

Seto looked at Mokuba like he wanted to kill him, but then thought about it a little.

"I want them to be my friends! I do… but…. I want Joey to be more!"

"So... go tell him how you feel!"

"But… I… I always thought I was above that emotion. I thought I WAS better than everyone else!"

Mokuba slowly hugged his brother

"Seto, you NEED Joey, go get him!"

TBC

Okay! There's one! And its not even noon Friday! …Okay a few mins till… STILL! Expect more by the end of the weekend!


	4. Walking Home

This chapters kinda short… sorry.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed:). Feel free to email me at yaoiking2004 (at) gmail . com !

Chap 4

Kiba left Mokuba's room and headed for his office where Joey was. It was almost 8, almost time for Joey to be off and he didn't want to miss him. He got to the office and stopped just outside and told himself he could do it. He opened the door, and saw Joey typing away. Seto smiled and thought to himself, 'Man… even if he turns me down, the kid is a GREAT worker!'

"Joey!"

Joey jumped.

"Whoa Kiba, you scared me!"

"Sorry. How was your first day?"

Joey looked confused and looked at the clock.

"Holy shit! Its 8 already!"

"Yeah. Um, Joey, could I walk you home? I need to discuss something with you."

Joey, of course thought that he meant business wise, and said yes.

They walked out of the house and into the streets; it was bare this time of night.

"So Kiba," Joey asked nervously, "What did you want to talk about?"

Kiba looked a little nervous.

"Well… um… I really misjudged you Joey. I don't know why, but when I met you I thought you were an idiot, someone who just followed a leader, better known as Yugi..."

Joey gave a look to Seto telling him to stop talking.

"..But… I see now you are a great person. Intelligent, good worker, and… good looking…"

Joey blushed at this.

Seto turned to Joey and stares into his eyes.

"Joey… There's a few things I need to tell you… but before I do, you have to swear, under no uncertain terms that you will tell NO ONE."

Joey nodded.

"I promise Kiba."

"Please call me Seto."

"Okay Seto."

"Well, here's the first thing… I'm…. Gay."

Joey for some reason knew this and looked unsurprised.

"I knew it!"

"What?"

"Oh… I could just tell."

"How?"

"Well… I have this thing called Gaydar…"

Seto about fell over.

"You... You are too?"

"Yup."

"I don't know what to say."

"Well… its just who… we are." He looked at Seto and smiled. He smiled back.

"Joey… I have to tell you…" Just as he was going to tell Seto how he felt, he had a better idea!

"…You are the best employee I've ever had. I'll see you at school."

Kiba turned around and walked back home. Mokuba was waiting at the door.

"So? Did you tell him?"

"No… Not yet… but I have an idea…. Tomorrow Joey Wheeler is going to have a night he's never going to forget!"


	5. Confessions Part 1 I hate that song, why...

Ummm quick update! Uh I had one bad review! But I want to address it. I know the Joey working for Kaiba thing inset original, I think everyone uses it. But there are things original about it, but my main point of this story hasn't started yet but I had to go through the "Joey do you need a job" thing to get where I'm going. I promise it will be original!

Okay on to the chap!

The next day Joey woke up bright and early. He saw the sun shinning and a smile grew on his face. He of course had no idea what Kaiba had in store for him, but somehow he knew it would be a good day.

He met Yugi at their normal spot. Joey had a big smile on his face and waved him down.

"HEY YUG!"

"Hey Joey! Someone's happy today!"

"Yeah, and I have no idea why! I just had an amazing first night at work and…"

Yugi looked suspicious.

"Was Kaiba nice to you?"

"Ha! Nice is an understatement! He fed me, he gave me a good working environment, and he even walked me home!"

"Joey… um… is Kaiba the one you… like?"

Joey was caught off guard by this.

"What do ya mean?"

"Don't be shy Joey. You can tell me. Its ME Yugi! The one who told you he was in love with the ancient spirit inside of him!"

"How is that going by the way?"

"Fine but don't try and change the subject!"

"Okay okay fine, I LOVE HIM! He's… so different lately… and…. I miss him when I'm not around him!"

Yugi smiled.

"So my suspicions were ALWAYS true?"

"Yeah… it has."

"Joey, we got to get to class but I'm really happy for you! Good luck tonight."

"Thanks Yug!"

Joey turned around and ran to his class.

Joey got to Kaiba's 5 minutes early. He walked up and there was a note on the door:

"Joey, I have a surprise for you. Knock when you get here to let me know, but don't come in until I say I'm ready for you. Kaiba."

Joey got nervous. What kind of a surprise could it be? Is he firing me or something?

Joey knocked, and then sat down on the step to wait for Kaiba.

Kaiba was inside franticly trying to put together the dinner. He wanted everything to be perfect… roses, candy, Joey's favorite food… Kaiba couldn't believe he was being reduced to this. HIM the CEO of Kaiba corp. was not reduced to that useless emotion called love… yet here he was, pouring over every detail making sure everything was perfect. When he finally thought things were perfect, he called Joey in.

Joey opened the door and could not believe his eyes. The dinning room was BEAUITIFUL. There were roses everywhere and the table was set for a feast!

"Well Joey," Kaiba said. "What do you think?"

Joey was still in awe. "It's amazing! I can't believe ya did all this for me!"

Kaiba walked slowly over to Joey.

"I have something to tell you Joey Wheeler."

"Yes?"

Kaiba came closer. He was shaking slightly. Both fear of rejection, and wondering what the world he was doing.

"Um… Joey…."

The distance between them got smaller and smaller.

"I.. need to tell you…"

But the distance was gone. They were kissing. Both of them opened their mouths to explore the others. After a few minutes they both stopped.

Kaiba was the first to speak.

"Sorry… I don't know what came over me… Joey… I'm sorry about everything… but… I think I'm in love with you"

Joey's jaw dropped.

"WA?"

Kaiba nodded. "It's true. Do you hate me?"

"No." Joey Said, "I love you too."

TBC


	6. The Date

Hey everyone! I hope you all like this chapter. Its kind of short but oh well… I'm trying my best -. I haven't decided yet, but either in the next chapter or the chapter after will be the start of the actual idea of this story. So I hope you like it!

Here we go…..

Kaiba couldn't believe what he had just done and what he just heard. Did Joey really love him? And why was Kaiba doing this in the first place? He didn't understand. He always thought he was above that emotion. And not to mention the fact he was actually doing something against his reputation. He looked at Joey nervously.

"Really Joey? You really love me?"

Joey simply nodded and smiled.

"But… I've always been so mean to you! I've always called you Mutt or Dog or Wannabe… how… could I possibly be so lucky to have me love you?"

"Uh, Kaiba, have you ever heard of an Anime called Gravitation?"

"I run a company; do you think I watch TV?"

"Sorry, anyway, on Gravitation, these two guys are in love, but one of them is a complete ass, but the other still loves him. And anyway I think maybe you have your reasons… like your childhood."

Kaiba nodded. "So what does this mean? I mean.. I've never been in love before. What do we do?"

Joey smiled. "I can tell your new at this.. Well I am too, but I have some idea what to do. But do you want me to just go to work and let you think about it?"

"I... no. Don't work tonight. Here…"

Seto handed Joey a red rose.

Joey smiled. "Thank you Kaiba.."

"Please.. Call me Seto now."

"Okay Seto…since you don't know what to do, how about we wing it?"

"Okay, what's your idea?"

"Me and you, right now, go on a date."

"But… we've already eaten."

"Ya know dates don't JUST have to be about food ya know. We could go see a movie or something."

"Well… um… okay. What movie?"

"How about Hitch?"

"Okay."

They were both nervous, but Joey could tell that Kaiba was ACTUALLY scared! Joey tried his best to make Kaiba more comfortable. Kaiba insisted that he paid for the movie, and they went in. they sat close to the front. Kaiba looked over at Joey.

"You know… I have never been to a theatre before."

If Joey wouldn't have been sitting down he would have fallen over.

"Are you serious?"

Kaiba nodded. "Yes… We never did anything in the orphanage, and you can guess my stepfather never did anything with us… and ever since then I have been running a huge corporation. I never have time for fun."

Joey looked a little nervous. "So um.. If you never had time for a movie, how will you have time for me?"

"I will MAKE time for you."

"Okay then."

They watched the movie. Joey could have swarm he saw Kaiba sweating in his seat. Joey noticed this and put his hand on Kaiba's and squeezed it. Then he turned to Kaiba.

"Don't worry Kaiba, your doing fine.. Don't be so nervous."

"I… I'm trying not to be… but its just… scary for me.. ya know?"

Joey couldn't help but giggle. "I never thought id ever see you scared about anything that didn't involve the shadow realm."

Kaiba laughed to… (WAIT… KAIBA DID WHAT?)

"KAIBA! You laughed! And it was a great laugh!"

"Thanks. I should try and do it more often."

Joey was really happy about this. Was he really changing the cold hearted Seto Kaiba into a good person?

The movie was over, and Kaiba walked Joey back to his house and they stood outside the apartment complex.

Kaiba spoke up.

"Well, I'm sorry I was so nervous, but this was a really great. Thank you Joey."

"Anytime Seto."

Then once again, before either of them knew it, they were kissing. They kissed for a few long minutes then it was over.

"Goodnight Joey."

"Goodnight Seto."

TBC! I hope you like it so far! R&R!


	7. AniverseryTrouble

I have NO TIME for an A/N here except to say, the end of this chapter starts MY idea.

After 4 weeks the relationship they were both on cloud nine. Kaiba was actually sleeping, and not worrying so much about his company. Joey kept working, but Seto reduced the hours. Kaiba was also getting more comfortable with being in a relationship, but it was hard for him. After the life he had, the only love he had was for his brother. And now here he was, going on a one month anniversary date with the guy he used to despise… and for the life of him.. He could not remember why that was…

Joey was thinking to himself, 'Man, I used to hate waking up… I hated facing life. But now… I love the morning… seeing the sunrise… hearing the birds chirp… it all reminds me that I'm in love with the greatest guy on the planet!'

Joey got out of bed, took a shower, and headed off to school. He saw Yugi at the normal place they met.

"Hey Yug!"

Yugi smiled and waved back.

"Hey Joey! How are you today?"

"I could not possibly be better! It's me and Kaiba's one month anniversary!"

"Really? Where is he taking you?"

"He said he is surprising me!"

"That's really great!"

"Yeah, how are things with Yami?"

"Very well. I go inside the puzzle every night to be with him. We have a date and stuff, so yeah, it's going good."

"I'm glad to hear it. Were BOTH doing great!"

They smiled at each other and got to school.

(Hours later)

Joey was at Kaiba's door waiting to go in. A voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Joey, it's me. I'm still finalizing are date, so do you want to go work for a few minutes? I'll pay you for an hour!"

"Well I can't say no to that!"

Kaiba was sitting alone in his room. He had the night planned out, but he was scared. Not just the anniversary, but he could feel the old Kaiba coming back. He liked his new self, and didn't want it to go away. But he could feel it in him. His only hope was that Joey would keep him nice.

He had his butler get Joey and bring him to the front door. Kaiba was dressed in his normal business outfit thinking that was all Joey would have, but to Kaiba's surprise, there was Joey, in a tux, waiting to go on their date.

"Uh… Joey!"

"Yeah?"

"No offence but… I… didn't…"

"…Think I owned anything that didn't come from goodwill?"

"Well… you're not THAT badly dressed but… how did you afford that?"

"You're paying me good money now, remember?"

Kaiba nodded.

"So where are we going?"

"Wherever you want to go!"

They went to Andranedo's (A/N: I couldn't think of a real fancy place national, but this is a local REALLY classy Pizza place.) They ate dinner, went to a movie, then bowling. Then, they did… it. (A/N: Im no good at writing lemons so I'm not going to ruin this by trying.)

Afterward, they just smiled at each other.

Joey started to get up.

"Joey… Why don't you stay here tonight?"

"I wish I could, especially because of how sore I am. But I need to get home, make sure my dad isn't DRINKINING me out of a house."

"Good point. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kaiba got up after he left. He couldn't sleep, and his old self was almost back. He decided to go look at the numbers Joey did. He took one look at the screen and yelled.

"SHIT! THIS MUTT COULD HAVE COST ME MILLIONS!"

TBC OO

I hate to end it there but Im at school, periods almost over and I wanted to get this up, R&R


	8. If i was a rich girl

Hey, this is next to last chapter.. I THINK. Maybe not… but probably. Here's the next to last….

Joey woke up the next morning and saw it was raining. But he still couldn't help feeling happy about how his life had been. He had just spent a wonderful night out with his love... it just couldn't get any better! But little did he know… it was about to change.

Joey found Yugi where they always met but Yugi wasn't smiling.

"Yug, what's wrong?"

"Well… Yami said that he feels like something bad is about to happen to someone close to us."

"What kind of bad thing?"

"He didn't know. He just said it was someone close."

Joey looked nervous. Things HAD been TOO good lately.

They got to school and Kaiba was waiting for Joey in his limo. He said bye to Yugi and walked over and got in the limo. The door was flung open and Joey got in. Kaiba did NOT look happy. Joey broke the silence.

"Hey Seto! I had a great time last night.."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Joey was dumbfounded. Why was he being like this?

"What did I do Kaiba?"

Kaiba picked up a folder and threw it at him.

"Does anything look wrong with this too you?"

Joey opened the folder.

"OH MY GOD! I LEFT OUT THE DECIMALS!"

"Your damn right you did! If I wouldn't have caught this, my company would have lost MILLIONS OF DOLLARS! You are so FIRED Mr. Wheeler, and WE are over! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIMO!"

Joey looked at Kaiba with sad… puppy dog like eyes.

"Kaiba… I realize I made a mistake… and I deserve to be fired but… can you REALLY put an end to our relationship? I mean, we love each other."

Joey looked at Kaiba's eyes, and he could not see his boyfriend… all he could see was his old enemy, Seto Kaiba.

"GET OUT OF HERE MUTT!"

Joey held back tears and got out of the limo. As soon as he was inside, he went to the bathroom, into a stall and cried. It was 10 minutes until he had to be in home room, when Yugi came in. He knocked on the stall door.

"Joey? Can I come in there?"

The door flung open and Yugi and Joey hugged each other. Joey was still crying.

"Joey, what happened?"

Joey tried to talk in between sobs.

"Last night… before we went out… I worked for a few minutes… and… in that time while I was putting in the numbers… I... accidentally… forgot to put decimals in."

Yugi hugged Joey again. He knew what this meant. The money hungry Kaiba had fired him, and most likely dumped him. He was getting mad at this, but he didn't let Joey know, he just continued to comfort his best friend.

After school, Yugi wanted to comfort Joey, but he said "thank you, but I want to be alone for a while." So, Yugi went inside his mind and talked to Yami.

"Yami, what can we do to help them?"

Yami shook his head.

"Kaiba is so stubborn. I don't know if we can do ANYTHING."

Yugi looked like he was going to cry. He cared for Joey so much; he was like a brother to him. Yugi had saved him so many times in the past but now he felt so helpless.

Yami hugged his boyfriend. He hated to see Yugi like this.

Then Yugi jumped up.

"What is it Yugi?"

"I MAY have figured out a way to get through to him!"

At the Kaiba mansion, Seto sat at the computer typing the numbers as he had before Joey came along. He was trying not to think of Joey, but he couldn't help it. Being with him felt so right. But he didn't stop. He couldn't. He had to keep his mind on work.

He finally gave in and turned the radio on.

_**If I was a rich girl.. na na na na na na na na na**_

_**See id have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl**_

_**No man could test me, or impress me,**_

_**My cash flow would never ever end**_

_**Cus I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl**_

_**Think what that money could bring**_

_**I'd buy everything…**_

Kaiba listened to the song, looking around at all the nice stuff he had, and smiled to himself.

"See? I don't need him; I've got all the money I could possibly ever need!"

But then…

**_All the riches baby… won't mean anything_**

**_All the riches baby won't bring what your love could bring_**

He then turned the radio off. That bothered him. Maybe he really couldn't be okay without Joey. But how? He always thought he was above that emotion. He didn't NEED someone else… Right?

Outside his door, Mokuba stood sadly. He knew everything that had happened, but he had to get them back together, he just had too.

Just then his Cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mokuba, its Yugi."

"Oh, Hey Yugi. What's up?"

"Um… would you like to help me get your brother back with Joey?"

Mokuba looked around the corner at his brother.

"Like you wouldn't believe. But I already have an idea."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"No. But I'll call you if I change my mind."

"Okay Bye."

TBC

What's Mokuba going to do? NEXT CHAPTER IS LAST! (I think)


	9. Conclusion

Okay, Last chapter. I hope this comes out okay. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Even the two bad reviews. I would like to think Takuya, because I THINK he reviewed EVERY chapter! I would also like to think the people who are STILL reviewing "Welcome to my life" and "He Will Be Loved", I very much appreciate it :).

Okay, on to the story, here we go!

Mokuba went into Kaiba's room. He was still working on the numbers. He sat down beside him.

"Hey Seto."

"Hey Mokuba. I'm sorry.. I'm kind of busy right now…"

"Why don't you let me take over for a bit, and you take a brake?"

Seto nodded and changed places with his brother. He couldn't help but notice how good Mokuba was. He was typing faster than him, and making smarter budget moves.

"Mokuba… How did you get so good at this stuff?"

"Watching you. I bet I could run the company by now."

"Yeah right."

"So anyway… Why did you break up with Joey?"

Seto somehow knew this was coming. But he didn't know himself. But Mokuba already knew that. He was going to have a talk of a lifetime with his brother.

(One Week Later)

Yugi watched nervously for Joey to come out of school, but his cell phone went off.

"Mokuba? Is everything ready?"

"Yes. My brother is in place, where we discussed."

"Okay. I sure hope this works. I hate seeing my best friend so down."

"And I hate seeing my brother so down, so we both pretty much have the same reasons."

"I guess your right about that. But here he comes."

"Okay. See you in a bit."

Yugi hung up the phone and ran after Joey.

"Hey Joey! How was school?"

Joey gave Yugi a weak smile.

"It could have been better, could have been worse."

"Oh. Hey, you want to go for a walk?"

"Where to?"

"Uh… I'm kind of hungry. Ya want to get some pizza at Andronedos?"

Joey didn't think Yugi knew that was where Seto and him had their anniversary. So he nodded his head and followed his friend.

They got there and saw there were no cars.

"That's weird." Joey said. "It's usually packed!"

"Oh... It's early I'm sure that's why."

They went in… the place looked so much different then it had a week ago. It was beautifully decorated all over and an orchestra playing romantic music.

"Wow." Joey said. "What's going on?"

Yugi put on his innocent face and smiled.

"I have no idea Joey. We just must have came on a lucky day!"

"Maybe. Let's sit here."

"Uh. Why not that big table around the corner?"

This was the exact table he and Seto sat at.

"Uh… okay."

"Great! But I'm going to go to the bathroom, why don't you go get the seats?"

"Alright."

Joey turned around and started walking. Yugi, went to get a better seat for the action.

Joey sat down at the table, and saw how even more decorated this room was. Why did Yugi want to come HERE of all places? Joey put his head down on the table, and fought back tears. But then a hand came on his back one that calmed him down.

"Thanks Yugi."

But he slowly looked up and saw it was not Yugi, but in fact, Kaiba.

"Kaiba… what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to ask your forgiveness."

Joey looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry I fired you. And I'm VERY sorry I dumped you. Mokuba made me see that I need you. And the money thing won't be an issue anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I sold my stock at Kaiba Corp. I sold all of it. It now belongs to Mokuba. Of course he'll probably need my help for a while getting started, but then. It's just us. I got a good bit of money out of the stocks, and its enough to last us a VERY long time. After high school, we can move anywhere you want too."

Joey was crying. He thought this was a dream.

"But.. you.. how could you get rid of all your stocks? I thought this was all you cared about."

Kaiba leaned in and kissed Joey. Then he held him in a hug and said:

"All the riches Joey won't mean anything… All the riches Joey, wont bring what your love can bring."

They ended the hug and Joey kissed him again.

"So, you forgive me Joey?"

Joey nodded.

"Of course I do. Lets start living our life together!"

Around the corner, Yugi and Mokuba smiled at each other.

"Mission Completed."

The End!

I hope this is good… I just in the last few sentences realized I could make a sequel. And maybe I will. But for now I think im going to go back and finish "Doesn't really matter."

Let me know what you think! REVIEW


End file.
